


【舟浮梅】简单爱（下）

by phalloidine



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalloidine/pseuds/phalloidine
Relationships: 浮士德/梅菲斯特
Kudos: 3





	【舟浮梅】简单爱（下）

出了店门，腊月的冷空气冻得人直打颤，好在这会也没风，俩人刚吃饱，身上还带着店里头的热气，在街上晃晃悠悠，买了一盒绿豆糕，又拐去超市。  
“欸，你说该用哪号的啊。“梅菲斯特拿着几盒套看着上面的数字，身后购物车里头扔着零食饮料。  
“我哪晓得。“浮士德环顾四周，生怕见着哪个相熟的叔叔阿姨，”我没用过。随便拿吧。“  
“得，那我得给你拿个最大号的，”梅菲斯特故意往浮士德身上靠，手上一点不安分，“你要是使唤不成，那咱俩晚上可就干躺着盖被纯聊。“  
“等一会跟家有你好看。“浮士德被摸得心里火直窜，大庭广众的，赶紧给那要命的手拍到边上。

俩人走在回家的路上倒也有说有笑，心里头早就各怀鬼胎，看上去挺正常俩人，前脚踏门里后脚连鞋都跟不上换，关了门就贴着大门门板抱着吻得天地不分。  
“欸你这……”梅菲斯特推着浮士德肩膀拉开点距离，气喘吁吁，“你是不是走路上就惦记这事。”  
“那可不，我可不止走路上就惦记……”浮士德腻腻歪歪地咬人耳朵，“我惦记多久了你心里没点数？”  
“合着我还委屈你了。“梅菲斯特逮住蛇尾巴一捋，轻轻松松给人往卧室里走，没想到被身后人拿新买的围巾给圈住，只好乖乖服软。  
”欸你，我今个都洗过澡了，你也去浴室洗仔细了。“  
“能耐，去屋里候着。“  
“得嘞。“

天寒地冻的时候，屋子里开着暖气倒是暖和的很。浮士德好好洗了个澡，香氛打了两遍才出门，今天他就要脱离处男身份，心里多少有点七上八下，对着镜子确认好几遍今天的身材处于正常水平发挥状态才稍微安心，生怕这明里暗里来回磨了几年才得来的对象不满意。梅菲斯特屋子里开着地暖，他思来想去，干脆吹吹头发裹条浴巾就奔卧室里去。  
梅菲斯特还衣衫整齐，卧床上玩手机。浮士德走过去把他手机抽走放边上桌面用身子把他整个罩住。  
“跟谁聊天呢，这开心？“  
“跟我对象聊天呢，要他过来把咱俩捉奸在床。“  
“你对象谁呀？“  
“还有谁呀，浮士德二号，“梅菲斯特抬腿用膝盖顶顶浮士德下边，”你看他精神抖擞。“  
“满嘴跑火车。“  
浮士德不打算再多废话，本着酷哥人狠话不多的办事风格，他这就要把眼前这块盯了许久的肉给吃干抹净。  
梅菲斯特的嘴唇又薄又软，浮士德含着舔来舔去，又去翘他牙齿。梅菲斯特嘴巴能耐，身子倒是乖的很，亲两下摸两下软得跟摊水似的，任人摆弄。浮士德捞着他，把他从衣服里一层层剥出来。水嫩嫩的皮肤，白花花的大腿，看得浮士德眼都直了，按着梅菲斯特到处又吸又咬，从脖子舔到腿根。  
梅菲斯特哪受过这，在浮士德玩他胸口的乳豆的时候，他就已经受不了了。以前他也想着浮士德自慰过，但没想到被人玩胸这么舒服，浮士德舔他一边的时候，另一边也酥酥痒痒的，真叫人受不了，他根本就没意识到自己在用寂寞的一边蹭浮士德的小臂，好在浮士德是个体贴的男友，他立马也照顾了不甘寂寞的乳豆，梅菲斯特发出了满足的“呜呜“声。  
浮士德在梅菲斯特腿根咬了几口，算作今天超市跟他口嗨的惩罚，接着就尝试着去含梅菲斯特爽得直流水的肉棒。  
“诶诶！你……“  
梅菲斯特还没嘟囔完，浮士德已经含着他的肉棒小心翼翼地给他口交。梅菲斯特只觉得快感一路上头噼里啪啦地，没一会就败下阵来，颤抖着高潮了。等白光过去，他睁开眼就看见浮士德把他射出来的白精咽下去，还舔了舔漏在嘴角的液体，喉结滚动的样子真是温柔又性感，这人还温情地胳膊一伸把自己又圈住了，今天自己真是哪哪都完败。  
“你怎么这么会啊……”重新被浮士德抱住的梅菲斯特伸手扒拉扒拉他刘海，“搞得你好像超有经验似的。”  
“哪能啊，我家里认老理，我都跟你睡了，那我以后就你一人，心是你一人的，什么都是你一人的，一辈子都你的。”  
“平时不吱一声，床上倒怪会说话。”梅菲斯特亲亲他鼻尖，心里感动得一塌糊涂，“不还硬着呢吗？想做什么快做啊，过了这村没这店。”  
“好。”  
冰凉凉的润滑剂倒在屁股上到底心里还是怵。梅菲斯特也没吱声，都到了这一步了，叫停总是败了兴，虽然浮士德总说他想什么就说别老顺着别人意思来，但到了事当口，还是希望自己能给浮士德带来的都是开心事。  
一根手指塞进去了。梅菲斯特只觉得怪怪的，也没什么太难受的感觉。浮士德一点也不敢用力，进进出出了几下看着比梅菲斯特还怵，尾巴都僵直了。  
“欸，要不咱改天再继续吧……”他犹犹豫豫，“你会不会挺不舒服的啊？”  
浮士德真是个温柔的人，自己怎么摊上这样的好事啊。  
梅菲斯特念着他的好，更不想委屈了他，而且这箭在弦上不得不发，光想想浮士德那好看的脸，还有那惹人馋的身材，美男出浴这谁抵得住，便说你赶快吧，刚还不是挺会的吗。  
浮士德看他比自己还硬气，没道理接着畏首畏尾，他把梅菲斯特翻过去，叫他安生趴在被子上，一边吻他腰窝一边用手指慢慢动作。梅菲斯特刚开始一声不吭，后来被手指插得呜呜咽咽，浮士德怕把他弄疼了赶紧去看他脸，却看见一张脸上又是泪水混着情欲。  
“怎么了……浮士德？”  
“没事，想亲你。”  
浮士德凑上去一边吻他一边在他后穴里用手指搅动，润滑剂用得足量，这会在松软的穴里发出响亮的水声，浮士德跟他紧贴着，逐渐摸到其中关窍，知道碰哪里会叫人舒服，把梅菲斯特摸得下面直流水。  
“啊啊……不行……”梅菲斯特从亲吻里挣得一口气，浮士德吻得热情，叫他变得晕晕乎乎，轻飘飘的。“你还不进啊……”  
“啊，那我这就进了……那个呢？”  
“什么……？”  
“就……套啊……”  
“完……搁在门口袋子里……”  
“我去拿。”“欸——别走。”  
梅菲斯特说。别走，就直接进来吧。翻个身用两条白腿盘着浮士德的腰，白生生的手臂勾着人脖子。浮士德只觉得自己魂都叫勾走了，也管不了三七二十一，只来得及伏人耳边说句“那我轻点”就沉下身卡着梅菲斯特的腰往里进。他尽管忍了很久，也依然很小心，他知道梅菲斯特疼，奇怪的是，他也疼，好像这场结合的见证，他们之间破开了什么屏障一样，终于结合在了一起。他们漫长地拥抱彼此，直到浮士德把分身全都埋进梅菲斯特热切的肉穴里，两个人同时松了一口气。  
“疼吧？”浮士德问。  
“还行。”梅菲斯特是挺疼的，他甚至怀疑浮士德那东西要把自己撑坏，现在他一点不怀疑浮士德该用最大号的套了。他用手去摸他们两个结合的地方，好好地没有受伤，于是拍拍伏在自己身上的人，“嗳，动吧。”  
浮士德把头埋在他怀里动动，应该是点了点头，接着就应声浅浅地抽动。他一边动作一边把枕头摸过来，捞着梅菲斯特的腰给人放在上面，又是亲吻又是抚摸，着迷地把这身体亲吻了一遍又一遍，从头发丝吻到指尖。梅菲斯特任他摆弄，身体渐渐又因为这柔情蜜意的安慰体会出快感，不自禁地配合浮士德的攻城略地，他们逐渐从这简单的动作中获得无尽的快感，撞击的声音连带着水声啪啪作响，但也没人管。无论是浮士德还是梅菲斯特，现在也早就没有余力去想别的，他们尽情地抱紧彼此，用尽全力做爱，满脑子都是快乐，不断的快乐。浮士德被高潮时的梅菲斯特绞得头皮发麻，按着人大腿不管不顾射进去一次。  
谁也不会在意，不如说梅菲斯特还想多来几次内射。现在没人能停下来，浮士德就着精液接着进进出出，那被驯服的、流水的小穴，紧紧地依附带来快感的肉棒，梅菲斯特被干得说不出一句话，被吻着的时候哼得婉转可人，被舔着乳豆、或者被浮士德捏着屁股从后面干的时候，他无法忍耐地大声叫床，害羞也好什么也好早就被浮士德干出脑子，他现在就像无法满足的发情的动物，只想着做爱、做爱，和浮士德做爱，闻着浮士德身上的味道，听着他满足的粗喘，跟他接吻，亲吻他的皮肤，被他拥抱，被他侵犯，跟他大干特干。  
梅菲斯特坐在浮士德怀里，被人抬着腿上上下下地进入。他屁股里的精液太多了，一边顺着肉棒的动作溅得他屁股上都是，剩下的顺着肉棒滑落下来。  
“太厉害了……浮士德，连肉棒都这么厉害……已经被装满了呜……”  
他一边流眼泪，一边爽得嘴角上扬，彻底失去了意识。

再醒来的时候，梅菲斯特看见太阳光从床帘露出来，风呼呼地刮，没开窗就知道有多大。他身上倒是觉得清爽，被子似乎也换了新的，刚想换个姿势接着躺会，才发现还搭着一条蛇尾巴，还被人用手脚禁锢住翻身不得，脖子后有人平稳地呼吸，似乎感觉到自己醒了，这人把手脚紧了紧。  
“把你弄醒了？”  
“没，我自己醒了。”浮士德脸蹭蹭梅菲斯特的脖子，不愿意睁眼，“再叫我抱会。”  
“行，抱多久都中，”梅菲斯特转个身，跟浮士德面对面，“咱俩的事，叔叔阿姨也都知道啦？”  
“应该吧。“  
“都说了别叫你发说说。“  
“塔姐都知道了，我家也没必要藏着掖着，我说了我这辈子就你了。“  
“那他们咋说啊？“  
“没回话。睡觉，再睡一会。“  
“嗐，得嘞。“  
浮士德对着梅菲斯特的脸吻了几下，没再吱声了。  
他睁开眼，那个总喜欢勉强自己满足别人希望的孩子，他的幸福现在属于自己了。他看着梅菲斯特的睡颜，怀里像抱着整个世界。  
Fin.


End file.
